Dingo's Revenge
by Mojotheomegawolf
Summary: Dingo will make them pay for not telling him about his heritage. JennaxDingo. Incest. DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**The description CLEARLY stated what this story contains so if you get offended by it it's your own god damn fault for reading it. Don't be flaming me if this offended you.**

**Chapter 1  
**

Jon was the only pup born to Balto and Jenna's second litter of pups, like his brothers and sisters before him being born with the same copper coat as their mother, one of which disguised the wolf blood that he had flowing through his veins perfectly, thus giving him the appearance and personality of your regular dog in your regular town. Jon was now in the stage of his life where he was experiencing growth at a far faster rate than it would ever seem possible. His body seemed to grow longer by day and fitting glove and hand with that was his ever increasing height. However, in this process he seemed to gain no girth, and the result was the long and lanky body of a stripling. He stepped casually down the streets of his tired little town, striding along with a happy skip in each of his lengthy steps. On his face, he wore quite a happy grin, for why shouldn't he be happy? He was young? He had a great family and a great position waiting for him on one of the village's best sled teams, a beautiful home with nearly everything that he could possibly want, and even a cute little crush next door. In all means, life for Jon could not get any better than it was right now.

However, as we move further toward the outskirts of Nome, specifically toward the Hudson residence, we find great unrest hanging around the unoccupied house. From around in the back yard could be heard crashing and muffled yelling, followed by snarling and more yelling. The shed rocked violently from side to side, the fatigued and warped wood creaking ominously after each shunt and sway.

"Dingo what has gotten into you!" could be heard through the cracks in the shed, followed by pained groans and grunts of physical strain.

There was one final jerk from the shed and then it fell deathly still once again.

Dingo stood inside of his mother's shed with his head leveled low to the ground, his great shoulders rising and falling after each laborious heave that he took. To his back stood Jenna, the copper she-dog trembling with fear and desperately trying to fight back the tears that she had welling up in the bottoms of her eyes. At Dingo's feet lay the form of Balto, his body sprawled out on the floor along the base of the far wall of the shed. Dingo chuckled seeing his father like this and he lifted his head up, smiling smugly. He knew Balto wasn't dead, but killing him wasn't the plan. Oh no, it certainly wasn't killing the arrogant son of a bitch. His main objective here was revenge, not that of murder, but of emotional destruction. Dingo chuckled again, his eyes sporting a new and wild look that Jenna had never seen in him before, and he walked slowly over to Balto's unconscious body, pausing beside him and looking up at the shelves on the wall. He found what it was that he desired and he got up on his hind legs, reaching up to the second shelf and clutching a generous amount of rope in his teeth, and then pressing off and letting his forepaws rest naturally upon the wooden floor once again. He turned slowly to Jenna, casting her a demonic look as he slowly uncoiled the rope with his paws. He judged the length of the braid he would need and laid that out on the floor before him, bending his head down and worrying the prickly item with his teeth until the portion he desired was severed from the rest. He took the rope into his mouth and began to languidly approach Jenna, staring at her with the most malice of smiles. Jenna was horrified by this sight and she shook her head slowly as she back pedaled away from her son.

"No, Dingo please," she begged to him, her large chocolate eyes laced with tears.

She continued to back step until she felt something brush against the tip of her tail. Jenna gulped and turned behind her, realizing with horror that she had officially run out of room to run. Closer and closer Dingo came to her, laughing softly as he slowly approached one baby step at a time. Jenna flattened her ears to her skull and whimpered, pressing herself further and further against the wall until she couldn't squeeze it any tighter. By this time, Dingo was towering over top of her, for she stood in a low crouched position, trembling uncontrollably with her ears laying paper thin against the top of her head. Dingo saw this and he smiled smugly, reaching his paw slowly down to Jenna's chin and slowly pulling it up, lifting her eyes so that she may look into his.

The tears snaked through the fur on her cheeks and down the length of her muzzle and she sniffled un controllably as she stared so deeply into the madness that had overtaken Dingo's eyes.

"Dingo no," she begged weakly, but Dingo only laughed and dropped the rope from his mouth to his paws and seized one of Jenna's wrists with his free paw.

With resistance on the behalf of his mother, Dingo was able to secure her paw tightly in the rope and promptly tied that end to a post standing near the wall furthest from the door. He then took her other paw and tied it to a place in the floor where convenient knots in the woodwork acted as perfect the perfect anchor to tie her steady with. Jenna strained against the rope, but it was of no use and it only hurt her wrists. Dingo then moved around to her back and tied her right hind leg to the post, not bothering with the left for he knew she was effectively restrained from movement. He jerked the knot in the rope on her hind leg taught and then stood up, walking under a close eye from Jenna over to his still unconscious father, uncoiling another length of the rope and gutting it with his teeth. With a smile and a happy whistle, Dingo began to tie his father up, tying his forepaws together then his rear, and finally drew them together to a single point where he hog tied him, tying his paws together at a single point. This accomplished, he flipped Balto over onto his side and then slowly walked back over to Jenna, swaggering up to her and licking his lips anticipatingly. Jenna shuttered with fear, but it was this fear that also prevented her from crying out for help. Dingo sauntered to a stop before Jenna and he eyed her hungrily, licking his lips excitedly as he studied her beautiful curves and sleek form. Dingo then slowly leaned in and pressed his muzzle to Jenna's, locking her into a deep kiss, one of which she did not return. Dingo noticed this and pulled away with a growl following up by administering a forceful slap to the side of her face. Jenna jerked with the blow and hung her head, sobbing loudly. Dingo only smiled and forced her head up again, pressing his lips into her yet another time. Having learned her lesson, Jenna returned the kiss, though she felt as though she were going to vomit. Dingo moaned a little bit and snaked his tongue through Jenna's lips and into her mouth, exploring it spontaneously with long slurps and quick smacks. Jenna coughed slightly and Dingo only went deeper, sliding her tongue into the back of her throat, holding this position and then pulling back slowly. Jenna, as soon as her lips separated from Dingo's let her head fall limply before her shoulders, but a sharp upward slap to the underside of her jaw quickly brought it back up. She saw Dingo smiling demonically back at her and watched as he laid himself down onto his back, opening up his legs to expose his waiting sheath. Jenna closed her eyes, but Dingo kicked her with one of his hind paws.

"Touch it," he demanded, craning his neck so that he was looking Jenna in the eyes.

Jenna made no move and Dingo growled, kicking her again, this time with quite a substantial amount of force. The impact of this blow caused Jenna to begin to cry again, but it sent the message across and she lifted her free paw, slowly moving it until it hovered just above Dingos waiting sheath and then gingerly setting it down near the opening. Dingo smiled at this and looked up to her.

"Go on babe," he encouraged mockingly, "don't be afraid to pet it."

Jenna winced and slowly began to move her paw back and forth along the side of Dingo's sheath, causing her son to start erecting. She could see the tip of the red organ begin to poke out of its protective coating and she had to close her eyes as she continued her work, but Dingo noticed this and again he kicked her, causing her to open her eyes yet again.

"Don't close your eyes, bitch," he seethed to her, his cock now almost all the way out.

Jenna looked back down at the huge organ as its knot finally breeched Dingo's sheath, thus fully exposing his tool. Dingo smiled at this and looked to Jenna.

"Suck it," he ordered to her coldly, but Jenna refused.

With an enraged growl, Dingo sat up and slapped Jenna hard across the face, then turned her nose down and forced it toward the tip of his cock. Jenna fought and struggled against Dingo's action, but a sudden threat from him caused her to let her neck go limp and her mouth to open.

Dingo slowly laid himself down on his back once again, using his paws to guide Jenna's mouth toward his member and he groaned in pleasure when he felt Jenna's moist lips begin to wrap around the tip of his dick. As soon as the contact was made, Dingo released Jenna's head allowing her to get about her work without restraint. With a displeased and disgusted groan, she slowly went down on Dingo's cock and then began to pull back up; but Dingo stopped her with his paws and began to force her back down.

"Oh no no no no," Dingo said with a voice like a parent or teacher, "you're gonna take the whole thing whether it fits or not."

Dingo then pushed her all the way down, not stopping until her lips touched his knot. It was then that Dingo released her and she slowly raised her head up to his tip, then opened her mouth wide and went down again.

Dingo moaned slowly with the pleasure and looked up to his mother.

"Faster," he demanded.

Jenna, with his cock still deep in her mouth, raised her teary eyes to him and only nodded, picking up her pace so that she was going at a good steady speed. Dingo moaned again and let his head fall back down onto the wood floor, letting his mouth open and his tongue hang out of the corner of his lips. Dingo was impressed that Jenna could take his size the way she was, executing her rhythm flawlessly, almost professionally, and without so much as a single cough. Dingo knew that a compliment was in order and he leaned his head up again so that he could see Jenna.

""Wow… mom…" he panted out, "you're so… good… at… this."

Jenna only sniffled and continued to suck on his giant dick, taking it all the way to the knot and then back to the tip only to repeat the process all over.

Dingo groaned and dug his claws into the wood as he felt his climax beginning to rise up inside of him.

"Here it… comes!" he grunted out and shot his load of cum deep into her mouth, spraying rope after white rope of the sticky substance into her throat. Jenna coughed and pulled back quickly, almost as though she were gagging, but a message of warning from Dingo caught her attention.

"You'd better swallow it all," Dingo threatened to her, unsheathing his claws for added effect.

Jenna caught some dribble on the corner of her mouth with her paw, licking that clean and then swallowing the rest of the sticky substance without second thought. Dingo smiled broadly and got rolled to his paws, his still erected member hanging dominantly beneath him, then strode his way around Jenna's side, rounding his body off so that he stood in line directly beside her. Dingo again licked his lips as he stared down wantingly at the base of Jenna's tail, knowing what treasure lay hidden just underneath. He smiled and leaned his head in toward her, pausing with his muzzle about four inches from her tail and closing his eyes, taking in a long, savory whiff of her sweet scent. Jenna turned her head, shifting her body around as she tried to see what he was doing behind her, but no matter which way she turned, she just could not get a visual on him. However, when his paw made contact with the middle of her tail, she tensed, knowing what Dingo was thinking. She began to tremble again as Dingo began to slowly raise her tail up and sideways, shuttering as she felt the claws on his free paw lightly tease the fur on her backs of her legs as it slowly slid north toward her folds. Jenna jumped and forced her tail down, but Dingo was quick to recover from this and again he moved her tail away.

"Better be still Jenna," Dingo stated evilly, "wouldn't want an accident now would we?"

Jenna gulped and she steadied herself, taking in a long and collective breath before letting it back out slowly.

Dingo slowly rubbed his paw up the back of her legs until he found what he was looking for. Gently, he slid his paw underneath Jenna's tail and began to rub her pussy, causing her to involuntarily shutter with pleasure. Dingo saw this and he grinned, rubbing her slightly faster now. Like flipping on a switch, Jenna's pussy began to heat up and it began to moisten, giving off even more of that intoxicating scent. Dingo continued the foreplay with his paw and leaned his muzzle in again, this time placing his cold nose directly in the center of Jenna's walls and giving them a slow lick. Jenna flexed her claws into the wood, fighting back the moan that she had lodged down in the base of her throat. Dingo licked again and then pulled away, looking over to Jenna.

"It's alright," Jen, "he said to her, rubbing her walls faster and making her gasp, "you don't have to be afraid to moan for me."

He then inserted a pad and began to swirl it around inside of her clenching pussy, and that was it. Jenna couldn't hold back her pleasure any longer and she let out her first low moan.

"Atta girl," he said to her with a happy smile as he sped up his swirling.

Jenna felt sick that she was actually _enjoying _this, and with her own son! She was conflicted. Her body screamed at Dingo to just fuck her like there was no tomorrow, but her mind told her that what she was allowing herself to do was completely wrong and she needed to feel shame with herself.

Dingo interrupted her thoughts by twisting his pad one more time and then pulling it out slowly, causing her to give off a half second moan as it exited her body. For a moment, Jenna stood panting with her head held low, her tears of self-woe pouring don her muzzle and onto the floor before her. The moment was interrupted yet again when she heard Dingo shift and suddenly felt a fairly substantial amount of weight deposit itself along the lower portion of her back. Jenna knew what was coming and she closed her eyes as she waited for the ineffable moment when Dingo would thrust himself inside of her. Dingo shifted on his hind legs excitedly and began to step his lower body closer to hers, leaning his head around so he could see what he was doing and when he saw himself in range, he aligned his cock with Jenna's glistening pussy and jammed it inside forcefully, giving her a series of quick and hard thrusts. Jenna gasped with surprise and pain as she felt Dingo's cock enter her and she realized right off the bat that her son was quite a bit bigger than Balto and it filled her up nicely as it quickly pounded away at her. Dingo grunted as he continued to pound away at Jenna, his large cock sliding in and out of his mother's walls with a series of quick sloshes as her juices lubricated it, making it all the more enjoyable for him.

Jenna knew that this was wrong, but Dingo was so fucking BIG! She just couldn't contain herself any longer and she began to moan loudly as she was steadily fucked by her son.

"Oh… fuck Dingo!" she moaned out to him, "You're so… so… big. Oh yes!"

She then fell out into a series of high pitched gasping as he continued to drill away at her.

"So… tight… mom," Dingo complimented, hugging her hips tighter with his forelegs and putting more force into his thrusts.

Jenna moaned and rocked her body back and forth with the rhythm of Dingo's thrusting, resulting in a series of loud smacks as their hips slapped together.

"Go deeper!" Jenna screamed out to him, "Fucking tear that little cunt up! OH FUCK YES!"

Dingo was more than happy to oblige and he put more into the end of his thrusts, ramming them forward and shoving his cock deeper inside her. Jenna flexed her claws into the wood and arched her back, sucking air in through her clenched teeth and then dropping her head down on the exhale, flipping it back a moment later.

"Fuck me Dingo!" she screamed out.

Dingo nodded and clenched his teeth, continuing to drill away at his mom's pussy, but the problem arose when he felt his knot slapping against the outside of her walls. He grunted as he tried to get it inside, but no matter what, he just couldn't seem to make it fit. Again and again he tried, but he failed.

"Come on Dingo," Jenna crooned sensually, "I know you can- OH!"

Jenna yelped in pleasure as she felt the orb enter her under the assistance of her last rock, and she turned back to him as best as she could.

"It's in," she informed excitedly, "now fuck me with all you've got!"

Dingo turned up the speed tenfold this time and twisted off the knob, his cock pounding Jenna so quick that his his became a red blur.

"OHHHHH YESSS-S-S-S!" Jenna moaned, "Oh shit! Oh fuck! Oh yeah! Mmmm…"

Jenna bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as she felt the increase in speed from Dingo, and she could feel herself beginning to climb up that mountain toward cloud nine. Dingo was on the same skyward journey, approaching the point of no return rather quickly.

"Oh fuck mom!" he yelled out, "I'm gonna!"

"Wait son!" Jenna screamed, "Bring that load right over here!" she shrieked, opening her mouth up expectantly.

With one forceful pull out, Dingo pulled his cock free from Jenna's pussy and he ran to her front, jumping up onto her and mounting her mouth, ramming his cock deep inside of her muzzle where he continued what work he was doing back behind. Jenna groaned in pleasure and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she allowed herself to be face fucked by her son.

"Oh fuck it all!" Dingo screamed out, as his load literally exploded from his cock, sending wave after overwhelming wave of cum into Jenna's mouth. Jenna swallowed at it greedily, trying desperately to be able to suck it down as fast as he could spray it, but she simply couldn't and rejected his cock, spitting it out along with a giant gob of Dingo's cum, sending it slashing to the floor and all over her chest and lower jaw. For a moment, Dingo and Jenna just stood panting heavily from their ordeal, until Jenna lifted her head to him, meeting his eyes with a pleasured smile.

"Look at the mess you made," she said to him, picking cum out of her fur and licking it off of her claws.

Dingo scoffed.

"At the mess _I _made?" he asked her with a laugh.

Jenna laughed as well and began to lick the cum off of the wood floor, finishing it off with a loud smack. Dingo watched her lick it up for a brief moment and then turned around to look at the still unconscious form of Balto. When he saw his father, his blood ran cold and he became enraged once again, the flame being reignited by the indignation and the lies.

"_I'll show you what happens when you lie about a man's heritage," _he mused evilly as he slowly approached Balto.

**How does Dingo plan to exact his revenge on Balto? Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, here it is, the long awaited second chapter to Dingo's Revenge. I can't believe that it has taken me so long to get this out to you, because I know how patiently you have waited, and now that it's here, I can only hope that it is worth the wait.**

Jon's day consisted of very little, for his owner, Charlie Redford, had been called in unexpectedly to work at the mill today, being cruelly slapped in the face with a fifteen hour shift because two of the other employees, drunkards as everybody knew, called in sick- more than likely from a hangover- so today was going to be a goof off day for Jon, a day where he could do whatever he wanted to do without being interrupted by Redford's whistle. So Jon plodded along the streets of the village, confidence and prowess in his every step, for he was by far one of the largest males in town his age, and was not that bad of a looker either, so more often than not, he would have to beat the females back with both paws. However, today he was not looking for love, simply an average chat with his mom and dad; so he walked slowly down the thin streets, his paws carrying him to the shed where he had earlier planned to meet up with his parents. He approached the small, empty house that the Hudsons called home, not even having to pause at the gate, for Jenna had generously left it open for him. However, what he didn't realize was that inside of the shed was also his older brother…

Balto groaned and slowly let his eyelids peel open, revealing a blurry image of his mate's shed before him, this accompanied by a pair of thin, copper posts which stood before him. He shook his head, ridding his vision of the distortion, and focused upon the posts, finding them to be two legs. Startled and recalling the events that had transpired prior to being knocked unconscious, Balto kicked and attempted to stand; but something was wrong, horribly wrong as he realized that he could not separate his paws from a single point before him. He looked down to his legs, finding his paws tied, and then looked up the pair of legs before him, boring his angered and frightened gaze into the madness of Dingo's.

"What is this!" Balto demanded, kicking futilely around on the floor.

Unable to free himself, he ran his livid gaze up to his son once again, but Dingo only smiled evilly and turned around, walking away from him.

"I'm glad you're awake," Dingo said to him flatly as he sat himself down a short distance away, facing the wall and studying his claws inquisitively, "'cause now the fun can _really _begin.

Balto tensed and looked about for his mate, but his vision was limited to only the door of the shed. Discouraged by this, he began to fell panic rise up in him.

"Where's Jenna!" he demanded firmly, "What did you do to her!"

Dingo only chuckled sinisterly and rose to his paws again, turning around and slowly strutting over to Balto and when he arrived before his father's face, he stopped, lowering his muzzle down to Balto's ear.

"She's fine. She's just recovering from our little fun time," he whispered, grabbing Balto's scruff with his teeth and turning him toward the back wall where Jenna still remained tied, her muzzle now tied closed with a piece of rope, "Aren't you dear?" he called out to her as soon as Balto could see her.

Jenna struggled against her restraints, trying to break free, but her efforts proved fruitless.

Balto growled and pushed against his own restraints, squirming about and then looking angrily up at Dingo.

"You son of a bitch," he seethed, continuing to shift his shoulders as he tried to loosen the ropes.

Dingo only laughed and began to walk over to Jenna.

"Hey, I can't help that I have a MILF for a mother," he said darkly and when he got up to her he ran a paw along her left cheek, "and quite a talented MILF indeed."

He finished this off by forcefully slapping her across the face, making her drop her head and tears begin to flow down her cheeks again. Balto saw this and he snarled terribly, fighting like mad to break himself free from the ropes.

"I'll kill you, you fucking psychopath!" he yelled out to Dingo, but Dingo only laughed and slapped her again, causing Balto to struggle harder against his restraints.

Dingo saw this and he smiled menacingly back at him, licking slowly across Jenna's muzzle and then turned back to Balto, walking over and stopping before him. Balto made vicious snaps at his paws, but each time, his teeth would slam together with a metallic click after their travel through empty air. Dingo shook his head in annoyance and jammed his paw down forcefully upon the bridge of Balto's muzzle, causing him to unwillingly bite his own tongue. Balto's eyelids pinched together and he groaned in pain, his scream being muffled inside of his mouth that remained pressed shut.

"Let's watch the temper, old man," Dingo warned and removed his paw from Balto's muzzle.

Balto quickly opened his mouth and his scream became audible as a sizeable chunk of his tongue rolled to the floor in a thick clot of blood and saliva. Balto's eyes had tears pouring out of them and he screamed in pain, coughing violently as he continued to spit up blood. A muted scream of horror could be heard from Jenna as she watched and she began to thrash about against her restraints as well, jumping and kicking and pulling, but she was held fast. She wasn't going anywhere until Dingo willed it. Nobody was.

There was then a sudden noise at the door, one of which caught the attention of all of the occupants in the shed, and then the door began to open. Fearing the worst, Dingo quietly moved over to the side of the door, positioning himself so that when it was opened, it would open toward him and shield him from sight, thus allowing him to get the drop on whomever it was that came in. the door opened all the way and a gasp was heard then another copper colored dog began to run toward the fallen form of Balto, not even bothering to shut the door behind him. Dingo recognized the dog and he smiled, closing the door behind him and approaching the new dog now by Balto's side.

"J- rn," Balto tried to warn, but the blood in his mouth and the missing chunk of his tongue made it impossible for the dog to understand him.

The red dog put his face down near Balto's, trying to better understand what it is that his father had to tell him, but he simply couldn't; Balto's speech was far too impaired. He then noticed Jenna tied up in the back and he sprinted to her, immediately lowering his head toward the ropes to try and gnaw her free, failing to see Jenna shaking her head desperately from side to side, begging him to leave, but just as soon as he began to set his teeth around each side of a rope, he heard a voice.

"Why Jon it's so good to see you again," Dingo greeted warmly, causing the red dog to jump and turn to him.

"Dingo?" he asked astounded, looking all around himself.

Dingo nodded.

"Yes, little brother, it's me," he replied happily.

Jon was frightened.

"Wha- what's going on here?" he asked Dingo desperately, "what have you done to mom and dad?"

"you're asking the wrong questions," Dingo answered monotonously, "the proper questions to ask are _why _am I here and what _haven't _I done."

He finished this off by laughing darkly and this caused Jon to tear up a bit, for he had always idolized Dingo ever since he was a small pup, and seeing him like this was just too much for him to take.

"Why are you doing this Dingo?" he asked his brother with tears in his eyes, "What has gotten into you?"

Dingo smiled and moved closer to Jon, stopping only about two feet away from him.

"Now those are the right questions," he answered.

He then turned to Balto, of whom had nearly blacked out from the pain and blood loos, gesturing to him with a dismissive wave of his paw.

"You see him?" he asked distastefully, venom in his voice.

Jon turned his head quickly to Balto and then back to Dingo, nodding fearfully as his eyes met his brother's.

Dingo smirked, turning and pointing to Jenna.

"And her?" he asked in the same tone as he had when he referred to Balto.

Again, Jon nodded.

"Well, as it would turn out, these two have been keeping secrets," Dingo mused, "secrets from me, from Kodi, from Saba, from Ali, from Gunner, and from _you_."

Jon's eyes widened slightly in shock, for he thought that he knew everything that there was to know from his mom and dad; but- No. Dingo was lying. Whatever had happened to Dingo was making him lie. There were no secrets. His parents had nothing to hide.

"You're lying," Jon accused firmly, "they don't keep secrets!"

He was so focused on Dingo that he did not see the emotional pain bleeding through Balto's and Jenna's eyes, and even if he did, he would not have recognized it.

Dingo, however, could sense such feelings and he scoffed, hardening his gaze and boring it into Jon's.

"Oh _really_?" he asked slowly, turning his head briefly to regard his father before he turned it back to Jon, "Did he tell you that you had another sister?" he asked, "Did he tell you that?"

Jon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wouldn't!

Dingo's newly tuned senses were able to detect his little brother's affliction and he decided that he would capitalize on it.

"Don't take it from me, Jon," Dingo said to him beguilingly, "if you won't take my word for it, then maybe you should ask him."

He turned his head back once again to Balto, seeing him fighting to keep his emotions under control.

"Go ahead and tell him, Balto," Dingo seethed, "tell him _all _about Alue."

"Dingo just stop this," Jon begged, "just-"

"It's true Jon," Balto interrupted sadly, causing Jon's whole composure to seemed to sink inside of itself, "all of it."

Jon was completely shocked to hear this coming from his father, the one he trusted the most; and now he was finding out that he was being lied to.

"That's not even the beginning," Dingo told him, "Balto, why don't you tell Jon _why _she isn't here anymore? Tell him about the fuckin' monster that we have inside of all of us."

"Dingo I can't," Balto begged, "please stop-"

"Monster?" Jon asked him pointedly, "dad what is he talking about?"

Balto averted his eyes guiltily.

"Answer me!" Jon demanded desperately, "what's going on!"

Balto caught a quick, quivering breath and looked up to Jon.

"A wolf," he replied in a strained voice, almost as though the word "wolf" hurt his throat.

"A wolf?" Jon replied in shock.

Balto didn't answer. Like he had done before, he turned away from his son, unable to even look at him.

Jon didn't know what to think, what to say, didn't even know what to do.

Dingo chuckled darkly and turned down to Jon.

"You see? All they've ever done is lie to you," Dingo seethed sinisterly, "they don't deserve the title of mom and dad."

Jon covered his ears, for the impact of all of the information that he had received was proving to be too much for his young mind to take. He lowered his head and gritted his teeth, trying to think.

And then it hit him.

"It's the wolf," he stated, turning to Dingo, "he's the reason why Dingo is doing this!"

Dingo smiled crookedly.

"You're a smart kid, Jon," he mused, "always have been, but don't think that this is a bad thing."

Jon narrowed his eyes.

Raping your mother and torturing your father isn't a bad thing?" he demanded pointedly, stepping forward, "you've become a living demon, Dingo! And this… _thing _inside of your head has convinced you that you're doing the right thing, but-"

He didn't get a chance to continue further, for Dingo had heard enough of him. With one swift motion, Dingo picked Jon up by hos forepaw and slammed his head squarely into a post, not enough to knock him unconscious, but enough to put him on the floor for a few moments. Jon hit the floor, clutching his bleeding head, fighting back the tears that stung his eyes. From the other side of the room, Jenna cried hysterically, though these outbursts were contained by her muzzled mouth.

"You would be amazed at what this has done for me," Dingo mused, grabbing Jon by the throat and lifting him up off of the floor, "it has given me strength the likes of which I've never felt, senses that far surpass any other fuckin' mutt out there. I can't be stopped."

Tears rolled down Jon's muzzle as he struggled so desperately, yet so helplessly in Dingo's grasp, and this in turn caused Dingo to laugh.

"It's pointless, Jon," he mocked, "you cannot beat me. The wolf makes me strong."

Jon jon could feel Dingo's paw crushing his windpipe and could feel his limbs beginning to become light.

"Dingo… please," he begged, "snap out of this."

"Shut up," Dingo growled and threw him to the floor, "didn't you ever learn that real men don't cry?"

"Real men don't hurt their family," Jon choked from the floor, "and real men will do anything to protect those they love, not seek to destroy them!"

Dingo smiled menacingly and stepped toward him, kicking him to the floor as he tried to stand. Jon cried out involuntarily as Dingo's paw made contact with the tender flesh behind his ribs and fell to his side, curling himself into a tight ball.

"Real men don't lie," Dingo whispered in his ear, "and dead men tell no tales."

With one swift motion, he picked Jon up off of the floor and pinned him up against the wall by his throat, pressing harder and harder with each few seconds that passed.

"No!" Jenna cried behind her gag, tears literally streaming down her face.

Balto craned his body and began to desperately seek purchase on the rope which bound his paws, but his neck simply would not bend to that degree, and therefore the ropes remained just out of the reach of his teeth.

Jon gasped loudly, grasping Dingo's foreleg with both of his paws and desperately trying to push his paw away, but Dingo was simply too strong, and the longer that time droned, the weaker he began to feel.

He choked and opened his teary eyes, locking them with Dingo's.

"Please, cguh," he gasped, "I know… y-ou're in there."

Dingo smiled evilly, for begging was useless, and pressed harder, laughing as he did.

"Dingo, gshuh, brother," Jon choked out again, though weaker this time, "hcyou ha-ave ghe, to lis-ten to me… please."

Something flashed into Dingo's eyes, almost like a hint of sadness, but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared, being replaced promptly by the madness once again.

"Dingo's gone," he seethed and with one quick, one forceful twist of his paw, Jon's neck was broken and his lifeless body fell to the floor.

"No!" Balto cried, lashing against his restraints, "Jon!"

From the other side of the shed, Jenna was overcome with rage and she snarled and thrashed about against her bonds like some beast of the wild, but all the while she raged, tears dripped from her chin and in the end, after a fit of about thirty seconds or so, she finally settled and broke down into high pitched wails of sorrow.

Dingo chuckled darkly and this chuckle quickly rose into something that closely resembled the laughter of a sadist, of a sociopath as he slowly beat the life out of his victim with large stone in hand.

So dark, so demented was this laughter that it caused the hairs on the back of Balto's neck to stand involuntarily erect and the blood in his veins to freeze instantly.

After about twenty seconds or so of this laughter, Dingo fell silent and sat with his head down.

Balto kept close eyes on him and used this momentary lull to once again attempt to free himself from the ropes, but once again his teeth remained just beyond the proximity of the bonds which held him. He strained his muscles, flexed his body in every which direction, but finally the dull burn in his sides and core convinced him to rest for a moment and he lay flat on the floor again, panting heavily.

Dingo lifted his head up and turned toward Jenna, for her wails began to cut into his ears like a hot knife.

"Shut up, bitch," he seethed, but she only continued to cry.

Displeased by her disobedience, Dingo scowled and pushed himself to his paws then began to slowly stalk his way toward her.

Balto allowed desperation to replenish his strength and went at the ropes again, but once again, the ropes held.

Close and closer Dingo drew to her, clicking his claws loudly on the floor beneath his paws so as to further build the terror that he knew he had created.

Balto grunted and tried again, harder this time, feeling the sharp sting of the frayed ropes as they sliced into his wrists, but the pain he ignored and he continued to fight. He had already lost two of his children today. He was _not _going to lose his wife as well.

"Come on," he groaned under his breath, grimacing as the strain in his muscles began to overpower his forethought.

He relaxed for about two seconds, enough time to mark Dingo's progress, and once he found him to be standing before Jenna, he went at the ropes again, feeling blood beginning to roll down his paws and drip off of his claws, but despite his best effort, the ropes remained taught about his wrists.

He cursed and turned his eyes to Dingo once again when he heard his voice, now resembling the crackling of dry leaves, and found him with her chin grasped firmly in his paw, one of his claws pressed firmly against her neck.

"You would be wise to list-"

"Wait," Balto called, causing Dingo to lower his claws and turn to him, "please don't hurt her," he begged weakly, his voice hoarse, "your problems rest with me, not with her. Please don't hurt her for my wrongdoings."

Dingo chuckled under his breath and began to walk toward him, shaking his head slowly from side to side as he walked.

"You just don't get it, do you?" he seethed, "you BOTH lied to me, you were BOTH a part of this, and therefore you must BOTH die."

He bent down and gripped the fur on the top of Balto's head and jerked his chin up, sliding one of his claws across his neck slowly, taking extra care not to slice too deep so as to avoid piercing his jugular and accidentally killing him too soon.

Balto grimaced and groaned as his throat was sliced, feeling the warm sensation of his blood as it rolled down the front of his chest, staining his fur a deep crimson color. Jenna cried out, fearing the worst, but Dingo ignored her and lowered his paw, though still holding Balto up by his fur.

"It wasn't her fault," Balto choked hoarsely, swallowing hard, "I made her lie. Now please, just let her go."

Dingo chuckled.

"Why? So she can run off and get the people of the town to come and kill me?" he demanded with a scoff, "not likely."

"She won't cause you any trouble," Balto begged, "I swear."

"Nothing but a load of shit," Dingo replied bitterly.

"If she tells anyone, you can kill me," Balto promised firmly, causing Jenna to turn to him and gaze upon him with tears in her eyes, "I swear to you, if she makes one false move, you can kill me on the spot, but please I'm begging you, just let her go."

Dingo chuckled and shook his head slowly.

"You do realize that I was gonna kill you anyway," he replied, "regardless of what bargains you tried to make."

Balto's heart sank upon hearing this and he allowed a look of defeat to form across his entire body. His ears drooped, his limbs fell limp and his eyes, unmoving, remained but half open, and his voice remained locked away inside of his quivering throat.

So this was it, huh? He and his mate were going to die today at the hand of their own son because their fear of calamity forced them to become liars. They should have told them all from minute one, just as soon as they were old enough to understand and they could have avoided all of this.

Balto sighed deeply and turned his gaze upon Jenna once again and she stared back silently, telling him through the tears in her eyes that her thoughts were one with his. Death was imminent, and she knew it to be true. There was nothing that could be done now.

"I'm sorry, Jenna," Balto said softly, "this whole mess is my fault. I should have never dragged you into this."

"Don't say that," she begged in her mind, "please don't say that. I told you on the day we wed that I would stay with you through thick and thin no matter what happened. I told you we would tackle any problem at all so long as we had each other. Please don't start apologizing to me."

Balto, however, did not receive the message, for he knew that he should at least die an honest man.

"And Dingo," Balto said, turning to him, "I am most sorry about lying to you for so long. We should have told you, but you have to realize that-"

"Realize what?" Dingo demanded, "that it was for my own protection? Stop trying to kiss my ass."

"I did it because I love you, Dingo," Balto replied, "I did it because I am supposed to look after you, dammit, that's my job. Try to understand that I did it for you. I did it because I didn't want to have to ever see you or your brothers and sisters hurt the way you hurt right now."

"Stop," Dingo seethed, "I don't want to hear anymore shit out of you."

"Dingo," Balto continued on, "you know deep down in the base of your heart that this is true. You know that if I could change Time itself I would stop myself from ever telling y-"

"I said shut up!" Dingo screamed and slammed a paw across Balto's face.

Balto groaned, but recovered quickly and turned to him once again.

"Listen to me, I know you're in there somewhere," Balto pleaded, "you know what you are doing is wrong. I kn-"

Dingo struck him again, harder this time, but Balto continued.

"I know who it is that you truly are. You are my son, Dingo, my pride and joy, my-"

"Stop it," Dingo demanded, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

Balto saw this and he knew that he had achieved something short of miraculous. He was beginning to get through to his son, his real son; all he would have to do was keep talking, so he began again.

"You mean the whole damned world to me, Dingo," he continued, "regardless of who you are. Even after all you've done, it still does not change the way I feel about you as my son."

Dingo turned away from him and sat down with his back facing his father and hung his head, silent years streaming down his muzzle.

"Stop," he whispered in a shaky voice, "please, stop."

Balto fell silent and watched, holding his breath, for he could see now for the first time in nearly forty-five minutes, his real son beginning to bleed through, and he feared that if he were to open his mouth again it would destroy all of the ground that he had gained. His fight was over, now it was Dingo's turn.

"Stop," Dingo cried, "just-"

He growled, laughed evilly and turned to Balto, but once he saw the beaten and bloody form of his father on the floor, the laugh died and he stared silently then cast a glance over to his mother, finding her to be staring back at him with eyes half shut from swelling, and finally, he turned to the lifeless body of Jon, his youngest brother.

A cruel smile began to creep across his face, but was quickly vanquished by a quick choked breath and he had to turn away again.

"Oh my god," he cried softly, "what have I done?"

He chuckled and lifted his head.

"Fuck it, I don't care, they deserved it."

He shook his head and began to cry again, lowering his eyes toward his blood soaked paws.

"Come on Dingo," Balto mouthed to himself, "fight it."

Three minutes turned to five, then eight, and finally ten, but each passing minute was like an hour gone by for Balto. At minute five, silence had fallen, deathly silence, and Balto prayed that it was over, and finally on the tenth minute the moment of truth came.

There was a sniffle, followed by a long pause, and then, with slow deliberation, Dingo turned to Balto, to his mother, and finally back upon Balto once more, his brown eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry," he said weakly and placed his claws up to his throat.

Balto's eyes widened and he lurched to stop him, but he remained tied.

"Dingo, stop!" he begged, struggling against the ropes.

Dingo sniffled twice in rapid succession then settled, allowing a peaceful smile to form across his lips and then with one quick motion, he dragged his claws across his throat and the blood which had sustained his life for four years began to spurt onto the floor.

"No!" Balto yelled as Dingo coughed and fell to the floor, "Dingo no!" he cried, his tears pouring down from his eyes, Dingo!"

**No, it is not over yet, don't worry. I wouldn't ho y'all like that.**


	3. Chapter 3

The hours dragged by and the horrid scent of death and blood inside of the shed was so thick that the only surviving occupants inside of it could swear that it was sticking to the inside of their noses.

Jenna, having been the most traumatized by the incident, had passed out where she was tied mere minutes in the wake of her son's suicide, but Balto remained conscious, if only just. He had not moved since Dingo's last breath had slowly squeezed itself from his lungs, had hardly blinked. All he could do was stare at the lifeless body of his son, could not take his eyes off of him regardless of how badly he may have wanted to.

Dingo lay there on the floor where he had fallen, pitched over onto his right side, surrounded by a pool of his blood, now sticky for it had nearly dried. His mouth was slightly agape, only the tip of his tongue hung visibly between his teeth, and his eyes, half closed, were glazed over with a glassy white film. The wound on his throat had ceased bleeding hours ago and was now closed by four large scabs. His right forepaw was folded beneath his body, his tail lay draped over his left hind leg, and his left ear, wolffish and keen in appearance, drooped limply over the top of his head.

Balto saw it all, every detail down to the ruffle of fur that stuck up on Dingo's left hip.

So intently he stared at Dingo that he did not hear the voices that drew near and nearer to the door.

"Mom?" a female voice called into the shed, but so distant was this voice that it failed to register in his ears.

"Mom you here?" the voice called again.

"Guess she's not home," a male voice inquired.

"Guess n- wait, do you smell that?" the female voice asked.

There was a pause, followed by a deep whiff and a snort.

"What the heck?" the male asked, obviously disgusted by the smell.

"Mom are you alright in there?" the female asked as the door began to swing open, thus releasing the full magnitude of the scent.

"Guh," she groaned, wrinkling her nose against the scent, and pushed her way inside.

"Mom, is- oh my god!" she screamed and turned quickly away from the door, for now she had seen the carnage that awaited her inside of the shed.

She shoved past her brother and began to vomit, causing her brother to become worried. He stepped forward and threw the door open the rest of the way, bathing the inside of the shed with the early evening sunlight.

"What the fuck!" he yelled in surprise, seeing the blood and the bodies.

Balto heard all of this, saw the light as it so suddenly blasted into his eyes, but he was so far away that it had no effect on his concentration.

"Mom, dad," the brother cried, rushing inside, "what the hell happened!"

Balto did not move as his son began to cut his bonds and made no effort to reply. He only laid, refusing to take his eyes off of Dingo. The brother turned to Jenna to see if she was alright and found her to be coming to, so he left Balto lay for the moment and moved quickly to untie her, though being careful not to set his paws into the blood which was splashed all over the floor.

"Kodi?" she groaned weakly as he cut the ropes.

"Yes mom," he replied, "I'm here."

The last rope was cut and she fell to the floor, completely exhausted.

"What happened here?" Kodi asked her as calmly as he could.

"Dingo," she began, choking on a sob, "he-"

Kodi caught onto and understood the general gist of what happened, but the true story would remain a mystery to him for now, for he put first priorities first and laid his body down beside Jenna's then began to slide his muzzle under her foreleg.

"Alright," he said softly, helping her to her feet, "it's alright, it's over now."

Jenna was in far too much shock to offer any kind of argument, so she allowed herself to be led slowly out of the shed where they met up with the daughter.

"Saba," Kodi called, helping Jenna out the door.

The one named Saba lifted her head and quickly approached, though she could hardly stand to see her mother in the state she was in.

"Help her," Kodi said as he slowly laid Jenna on her stomach, "I have to go back and get dad."

Saba nodded and Kodi turned as she laid down beside Jenna and wrapped her body around her for comfort then began to slowly stroke the back of her neck.

"It's alright, mom," he heard her say softly, then heard Jenna sniffle, "it's alright."

Kodi re-entered the shed to find his father exactly as he had been when he first found them and began to approach him.

"It was all my fault," he muttered to himself as Kodi began to help him to his paws.

"No," Kodi replied, attempting to comfort him, "it wasn't."

As Balto was assisted to his paws, his eyes never left Dingo and he continued to mutter the same sentence over and over.

"It was all my fault."

Kodi ignored the muttering and supported Balto until they were outside and once they had made it to where Jenna lay, he gently deposited Balto onto the ground beside her.

"It was all my fault," Balto muttered.

"Can you keep an eye on them?" Kodi asked, his voice trembling as he battled against his emotions, "I'm gonna go find help."

Saba nodded.

"Hurry back," she replied in a tone only fitting to catastrophe, as she laid down before Balto and placed her nose against his, "hey papa, it's me," she continued on as Kodi left, "it's Saba, it's alright now. It's over."

"It was all my fault," Balto continued to mutter, though this scene slowly faded as Kodi put distance between himself and them.

Once he was around the corner and the gravity of the entire situation set upon him fully, he began to feel its true weight, something that he cared not to think about in the heat of the moment, but now that he was alone, he felt all of his emotions beginning to rush forward.

He felt tears beginning to sting his eyes and no matter how he fought them, they continued to fall.

"God dammit Dingo," he said coarsely, wiping his eyes, "why would you do this?"

He felt his stomach balling up into knots, almost like he wanted to throw up, and felt his body begin to tremble.

"God dammit," he muttered again.

He lifted his head and dried his eyes, only to find that he had an audience.

"Kodi, is something wrong?" Kirby, one of his teammates asked.

"Yeah man, what's eating you?" Dusty threw in.

Kodi only lifted his eyes to them and then lowered them again, brushing past them and continuing on his way, heading off down the streets toward the Old Mill where he hoped to find the town's alpha dog Doc.

"What's with him?" Ralph asked, turning his eyes between the other two.

Kirby and Dusty only shrugged.

"You know how he gets sometimes," Kirby replied, "I'm sure it's nothing."

They both nodded in agreement and went about their own business.

"... for the upcoming spring and-"

The old Saint Bernard was cut off when the door to the mill was pushed open and Kodi walked into the room.

Doc, the saint Bernard, and the two in his company, turned to Kodi.

"Excuse me son but this is a private meeting," Doc informed.

"There's been a murder," Kodi stated flatly, almost as though Doc had not spoken in the first place.

There was a brief silence and all attention focused upon Kodi.

"And how do you know this?" Doc asked under the glances of his colleagues.

"It was my family that was killed," he replied then walked out, not even pausing to see if they were gonna follow him.

Doc turned an inquisitive gaze between his two colleagues.

"It could be a prank," the one to his right said.

"No," Doc said to him, "pain like that young boy was in does not arise from anything but tragedy. We need to look into this immediately. Grab the police dogs and follow my scent to wherever the scene may be."

They nodded and filed out of the door, leaving Doc alone. For a moment he stood, trying to collect himself, then followed Kodi's steps out the door, finding that he had not gone but about twenty yards or so. Doc paused, sighed, and then walked hastily until he was at Kodi's side. Kodi knew of his arrival, but did not acknowledge it and only continued to walk, silent tears rolling down the side of his face.

Epilogue

The case was pretty well open and shut, but no eyewitness reports could be made until a whole week later, for nobody wanted to speak of it, not Kodi, not Saba, not Jenna, and especially not Balto. In fact, Balto hadn't said a word since the moment police arrived and hardly moved once he staggered his way home and laid down that night. He was anything but alive from that moment on, cast deep into a recession that not even he could pull himself out of. Sleep did not come easy to him, for his thoughts screamed loudly and incessantly into his ears, and when it did finally settle in upon him it was not welcomed, for nightmares that always ended the same played on a loop through his mind, making him constantly have to relive the death of his two sons over and over again. Nobody who tried could get through to him, nobody could get him to open his mouth and talk about that day, and this dragged long into the months, but Jenna, despite his recent seclusion from her and from the world, remained faithful to him, for she knew what it must have felt like for him to feel the way he did. Though he never told her in person, she knew that he felt as though he let her down, felt as though he let their children down, for despite his greatest efforts to protect them, it still wasn't enough to save them from the monster caged inside of them all.

Jenna, not wanting to experience anything like that fateful day those long months ago again, did not hesitate to sit every one of her remaining children down and speak to them about why everything happened the way that it did. By some she was greeted with anger, but the situation was controllable, and by others, she was greeted with sadness, while in the case of Kodi, he responded only with a sense of neutrality, almost as though he lacked the ability to feel anything at all, or he had already known.

Jenna cared not to ponder this, for she knew he could sort out his own problems, but her actions were quickly regretted when she went to his master's house later that month to find him gone, seemingly without a trace, but upon further investigation, they found carved into the floor of his shed, a message that only dogs could understand, for to the human eye it looked like random claw marks, but to those who understood what it meant, it was the key to the mystery of his disappearance.

"I can't hold him anymore, so I must leave before I hurt someone. Please don't come looking for me. It is what must be done. It is where I was meant to be, amongst my own kind. So long, Goodbye, and God bless."

No further incidents would arise after his disappearance and Nome eventually returned to normal. Balto, after five months of mourning, finally came to life once again, though he seemed changed, slightly disturbed even, but nothing bad ever came of it. Saba, Gunner, and Ali were able to cope with their inner demons and lived the rest of their lives as though they had no afflictions to speak of. All three of them became proud mothers and fathers, and made it a point to tell their pups of the wolf early in their lives when they were still young and easy to control.

Jenna died peacefully in her sleep at the age of 13, and finally Balto three years later, but their legacy remained long after their deaths, though tragically, like most stories of old, they were slowly forgotten, lost to the times, but if you travel a short distance outside of town, just beyond the totem pole, you can find their final resting places marked by mossy stones that tell separately the story that I tell to you now, of that fateful day in the winter of 1929.

( And that concludes the story Dingo's the ending didn't disappoint, and also, the ending was completely made up, so don't go lookin up anything I told you lol)


End file.
